1. Field of the Invention
Shaving instruments with particular reference to improvements in injector-type razors.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Injector-type razors employ blades which are mounted in the razor main frame by means of a blade dispenser. A stem integral with the dispenser body is inserted into the razor to provide an opening between the razor blade seat and main frame into which a blade may be slid from the dispenser to the razor blade seat.
These razors customarily comprise, in addition to the main frame and blade seat, a flat spring and handle each requiring separate and different manufacturing operations to produce and less than optimum ease and simplicity to assemble.
With multiple manufacturing operations reflecting high parts cost and the assembly operation attended by tediousness due to the multiplicity of parts, i.e. a minimum of four, the art is currently in need of injector razor improvement wherewith the usual relatively high manufacturing and consumer cost can be reduced.
It is with the objective of reducing product cost and further with a view to affording functional as well as structural improvement in injector razors that the present invention has provided a simple, inexpensive and highly durable shaving instrument which overcomes the aforementioned and related drawbacks of prior art devices. Another object of the invention is to eliminate the cost of blank (unsharpened) blades in injector razors which have heretofore been used in new razors for facilitating the first injection of a shaving blade.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description of the invention.